As a result of our material civilization moving forwards with each passing day, the care to our babies become more particular; various types of new toys and other articles for the baby have been developed one after another. In the market, although there are many different baby carriages and baby carriers, there is very difficult to spot an ideal baby carrier which has a versatile uses. Most of the existing baby carriage and baby carrier can not adapt to many occasions because of the designing drawbacks; from time to time, the user of the baby carriage or baby carrier really does not know how to handle them in many occasions, such as during excursion, driving a car, and other outdoor activities, etc. As a result, carrying a baby in an uncomfortable way may annoy the parents, and prevents them from enjoying the outdoor activities. Therefore, the contemporary industries should urgently set a target to develop a baby stroller that may be used for many purposes, having better safety, at a lower cost and being portable.